The present invention relates to a telemedicine system and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a system and component parts thereof adapted to acquire, record, transmit and analyse or have analysed ECG data and like patient data.
The word xe2x80x9ctelemedicinexe2x80x9d is derived from words which imply the meaning far or distant medicine. The thrust and aim of xe2x80x9ctelemedicinexe2x80x9d is to utilise electronic communication systems to transmit medical data in ways which allow the bringing to bear of cost effective high level expertise to interpretation of the information whilst also rendering the acquisition of the information as convenient as possible for the patient.
It is at least one object of the present invention to provide a system which allows the achievement of a practicable telemedicine system.
It is a further particular object of the invention to provide a system which can transmit time varying patient data in real time or near real time from one location to another.
It is another further particular object of at least a preferred embodiment of the invention to allow the transmission of such data over the interconnectable network of computers commonly called the xe2x80x9cinternetxe2x80x9d.
Electrocardiograph (ECG) recording has now been practiced for some decades. What is recorded is the electrical activity of the heart obtained by the attachment of conducting electrodes and through which the waveforms characteristic of heart activity can be obtained for analysis.
Whilst the basic principles have been known for some time the emphasis now is on obtaining wave forms which reflect a patient""s heart operation over a period of days or weeks and at a variety of heart rates and stress levels. Obtaining this wealth of data requires sophisticated methods and apparatus to capture the information and then to ensure the information obtained is properly capitalised upon.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a telemedicine system and component parts therefore which allows the obtaining, storage and analysis of ECG data and like patient data which is on the one hand as convenient as possible for the patient and on the other hand capitalises on the volume of data obtained.
Accordingly, in one broad form of the invention, there is provided a method of communication of patient data acquired from a patient; said method including arranging a predetermined communications protocol whereby patient data is communicable from a patient location to an analysis location.
Preferably said method is implemented by a system which includes at least the following components:
(a) patient data acquisition apparatus
(b) patient data transmission apparatus
(c) patient data reception apparatus
(d) patient data storage and analysis apparatus.
In a particular preferred form said storage and analysis apparatus is implemented on a personal computer.
In a further particular preferred form said patient data transmission apparatus additionally includes supplementary data insertion means.
Preferably said patient data is encoded for transmission in a first format whilst said supplementary data is encoded for transmission in a second format.
Preferably a unique identifier is given to each said patient data storage and analysis apparatus.
Preferably said unique identifier is embedded in a software portion comprising part of said patient data storage and analysis apparatus.
Preferably said patient data storage and analysis apparatus includes a personal computer arranged to execute a patient data storage and analysis program.
Preferably said patient data storage and analysis program includes customisable/user manipulable data base elements.
Preferably said patient data is encoded for transmission in a first format whilst said supplementary data is encoded for transmission in a second format.
Preferably said supplementary data comprises patient data and/or patient data acquisition apparatus identification data.
In a particular preferred form said patient data is ECG data.
In a further broad form of the invention there is provided a system for communication of patient data from a patient location to a remote storage and analysis location; said system including means for transmitting said patient data on a predetermined signal encoded according to a predetermined protocol whereby said patient data is communicable from said patient location to said analysis location.
Preferably said predetermined signal comprises a modulated audio tone.
Preferably said modulated audio tone is a frequency modulated (FM) audio tone.
Preferably said modulated audio tone has a centre frequency between 1,000 and 3,000 Hertz.
Preferably said centre frequency is approximately 1,900 Hertz.
Preferably said tone is frequency modulated at a rate of 100 Hertz per millivolt.
Preferably said predetermined protocol comprises direct modulation of an analogue wave form representing said patient data which is preceded by and recognised by a zero signal of predetermined duration.
Preferably said predetermined signal includes said patient data and supplementary data; said supplementary data comprising data pertaining to the circumstances of measurement of said clinical data.
Preferably said supplementary data is digitally encoded in a wave form suitable for frequency modulation of a carrier tone in the audio range.
Preferably said predetermined protocol includes a series of synchronization pulses which immediately precede and signal the presence of a signal containing said supplementary data.
In a particular preferred form said patient data is transmitted as digitised packets.
In a further particular preferred form said system includes a server computer adapted to receive said digitised packets of patient data.
Preferably said server computer is adapted to transmit program data and patient data in the form of digitised packets to a remote computer whereby said remote computer can execute said program data in order to display and/or interpret said patient data.